Camp Veles Wiki
Entrance.jpg|Welcome to Camp Veles!|link=Entrance Albus.jpg|Visit the Users Page|link=http://campveles.wikia.com/wiki/Users|linktext=Meet our Administration Team! Wiki-background|Create a Character!|link=http://campveles.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Create_a_Character|linktext=Visit the Create a Character page to create your Character! Zorya.png|Visit the Contest!|link=http://campveles.wikia.com/wiki/God/Goddess_of_the_Month_Contest|linktext=Visit the God/Goddess page to vote for your favorite God/Goddess Welcome to the Wiki! :D |-| Welcome={|cellpadding="5" width="100%" |- | Have you ever wondered if there were other gods other than the Greek Gods of Greece? Have you ever wanted to travel the world and see all the different kinds of cultures and their gods? Well then, this place is for you. Enter into the world of the Russian Demigods and learn about stuff you didn't even know. Role-Play battles with other demigods, go on quests sent by the gods themselves, fight monsters from your nightmares, eat awesome camp food and make tons of friends in this awesome camp! There is always a new adventure waiting at Camp Veles. . . . . To create a character, go here! Spring is here! (Well it's been here for awhile but whatever.) Thank Lelya for a wonderful spring this year! Without her none of it would be possible! Make sure to drop by her cabin to meet her awesome children who help out with making Camp Veles so beautiful and keep all the plants alive and well! |-| Basic Rules={|cellpadding="2" width="130%" |- *1. No swearing- If you do swear you will be warned and if you keep on swearing you will be banned for 3 days. *2. No foul language- If you do use foul language you shall be warned and if you keep on using foul language you will be banned for 2 days. *3. No stalker actions If you act like a stalker or a creeper you will be warned and then banned for 3 hours. *4. No Pornographic Images If you post a Image that is pornographic (Example: Showing too much bust. Wearing Skimpy clothes. Posing in a Sexual Way.) you will be warned about it and the image will be removed and you shall be banned for 20 minutes. *5.No Bullying No bullying other users, on their talk pages. On chat. On character pages. No where on the wiki. If we find out you're bullying another user or they come to us, you'll be banned for a week. *6.Keep everything PG-13 and below. Do not post anything or say anything that is T or M or even X. This Wiki is not for those types of things, and if you want to post things like that then please find another wiki and don't post trash like that here. This is a good clean wiki. If you do post something like that, then you will be banned for a week. |-| Announcements={|cellpadding="2" width="100%" |- We have our first Affiliate! Thank you Demigod Central Wiki for being our First Affiliate! They are a great new wiki and deserve a lot of users, you should go check them out when you have time! They're a really great group of folks! The Wiki is alive! The wiki is finally up and running! We can't thank all of you who have helped us get the wiki up, we love all of you guys and hope that each and every one of you stay on the wiki for years to come! | |-| Administration Team={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- Bureaucrats | |- | Administrators |- | Rollbacks |- | Chat Moderators There are no Chat Mods at the moment |-| Affiliates={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" Demigod Central Wiki Demigod Central is a fanfiction Wiki about Demigods and anything mythology related, where you can go all out! No limits at all- all ratings! Write as much as you want, as much as you need. |-| Cabin List={|cellpadding="5" width="100%" |- |Gods Cabin list Dažbog Jarilo Perun Svarog Svetovid Veles |Goddess Cabin List Lada Lelya Morana Zaria Ziva Zorya |-| Featured Character={|cellpadding="2" width="130%" |- There is no Featured Character at the moment |-| Featured Cabin={|cellpadding="2" width="100%" |- |There is no Featured Cabin at the moment |-| Featured User={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- |There is no Featured User at the moment Category:Browse